darkoverfandomcom-20200222-history
Comyn Families and Abilities
Alton: Forced Rapport The ability to force a mental rapport with both telepaths or non-telepaths. It has often a mind-numbing if not a mind-breaking effect. It has also been suggested that a leronis with the Alton donas in a tower circle is like a power house, generating psi-energy for greater and longer laran work. Many fear the Alton Gift because you could kill with your anger or control minds with a word. Another aspect of the Alton Gift sometimes discuss is an out of phase seeing, seeing someone as their past or future self. Hastur: Living Matrix The high-power use of laran without a matrix. It is believed that Hasturs were the original basis for the Keeper position and were some of the best Keepers due to their natural abilitiy to channel and augment laran. A minor talent of the Hastur Gift is persuasion, bordering almost on mind control. Elhalyn: Multiple-Future Prediction The undiscriminate view of all the outcomes of every event is a Gift that helped the Elhalyn family rule for generations but it was also their downfall. Many members of this family are mentally unstable due to the constant visions and the enormous responsibility and repercussions of their actions. Aillard: Non-specific Unspecified, but traditionally considered passed actively in the female line, but conceivably dormant in male members of the Aillard hence female predominance in that Domain`s gift (donas). There is strong anecdotal examples of the Aillard gift to suggest it being that of sexual rapport in manifestation e.g. Dyan Ardais' seduction by Marilla Aillard, and resultant fathering of a child in Sharra`s Exile. This is likely a type of laran sought, or indeed bred, amongst the Aillard line to compensate for the Chieri genetic inheritance in the Comyn that can lead to `emmasca.` or neuter, sexual identities among native Darkovan telepaths. Aldaran: Foresight The ability to see the future. A very rare form of this gift is clairaudience, the ability to hear the future. Ardais: Catalyst Telepathy The ability to jumpstart the laran of people who have it dormant. Just being in close proximity will cause other telepaths to either go through threshold sickness or unlock the potential laran they possess. Ridenow: Empathy, Hypersensitivity, Telepathy with non-Telepaths Empathy, the ability to feel other people's emotions and alter them. It is believed this laran was developed to have communication with some of the non-humans of Darkover. Those with the Ridenow Gift make excellent monitors in tower work. Minor families MacAran MacArans have the ability to establish a rapport with animals. They're known for their hunting falcons. Leynier It is rumored that in rare cases members of this family have the ability to change shape. Rockraven The gift puts them in rapport with weather patterns: males can sense them, females can actually control them. The gift is powerful and lethal. Uncontrolled, it killed mothers carrying daughters with powerful manifestations at childbirth. The most prominent example of weather control was Dorilys Aldaran, the title character in "StormQueen!", who was daughter of Aliciane of Rockraven. 'Delleray' The Dellerays possess weather sense, during the Age of Chaos it was bred by the Rockravens into actual weather control. 'Serrano' Possessors of a rare and destructive gift, the Serrano family can create constructs of laran energy (buildings). During the dark ages of Darkover they would create then destroy their constructs and their efforts would affect the real world. 'Serrais' It was believed this minor family's gift of telepathy with non-humans was to help establish communication with Darkovers native population. 'Deslucido' This family had the ability to lie under truth spell and allow others to do the same. The familys ability was discovered but no written record is provided as proof, for this distrustful abilitiy the family was destroyed. This occured in the Ages of Chaos by King Rafael Hastur II and Queen Taniquel Hastur-Acosta. Category:Laran